The use of powered lighting installations is becoming more and more prevalent. Such installations have proven highly effective, particularly when used in remote locations where conventional electrical grid access is not commercially feasible.
Various third parties, such as United States Patent Publication No. US 2010/0029268 A1 to Myer, published 4 Feb. 2010, have disclosed systems for monitoring and controlling solar powered light installations remotely. In the system developed by Myer, a number of solar powered light poles are provided to wirelessly transmit and receive from a remote controller, information relating to grid usage and/or power outages. The remote controller may be used to activate LED lights on the poles and/or if connected to the grid, supply photovoltaic generated power back into the grid in the case of high load applications.
The applicant has appreciated, however, that by their nature, the installation of remotely located solar and/or wind powered lighting and other autonomously powered installations presents a unique problem from the point of view of servicing. With conventional solar installation monitoring systems, when a fault or low performance signal is transmitted from a particular solar light pole, the remote location of the solar light pole prevents, on a cost efficiency basis, service technicians from undertaking an initial on-site visit to diagnose the problem. As a result, the manufacturer/maintenance organization will in the first instance, forward replacement parts or components to rectify the perceived “defect”. As a result, light pole repairs are often undertaken which are either inefficient or unnecessary where, for example, low power output or insufficient battery charge results from environmental conditions, such as prolonged periods of cloud cover, or dirt or other organic growth covering photovoltaic cells or other electricity generating components.